Sonic VS The Charizard Posse
by Thatonegoldnguy
Summary: The following fanfic is an adaption of a Role Playing session in the Wikizilla Chatroom. The fic is intentionally bad, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Race To Remember

Sonic, who was standing on a hill, stared into the blue yonder. He thought to himself,

" Can there possibly be someone faster than me"? The big Mothra Larva sitting behind him replied with, "I dunno". Just then, a yellow blur zipped past him, making Sonic fall to the ground in a dizzy daze.

"What the hell!", Sonic exclaimed out of character. And with that, Sonic ran after the yellow blur, catching up to it in little to no time. The yellow blur revealed itself to be none other than Jolteon!

"What are you?", Sonic asked.

"Outta my way Slowpoke!" Jolteon ordered, and with that, Jolteon bursted in speed to get away, but no one can get away from Sonic, he effortlessly caught up to Jolteon.

"Hey, dude, ya wanna race?", Sonic asked. Jolteon (despite earlier showing no interest in in the blue creature) accepted with an "Okay". Immediately after saying that, Sonic gained a massive burst of speed, running at about mach 6, Jolteon followed with an slightly not as impressive mach 4. The two made it to a dark forest, but rather than going around it, they WENT RIGHT INTO IT. With the Final Wars reference done with, Sonic slammed into a tree.

"Ha Ha!" Jolteon exclaimed, but Sonic immediatly got up and started running again.

Off in the distance, the Mothra Larva was chewing on a bag of popcorn (somehow),

"This is an amazing race!", it said happily.

Meanwhile, a Charizard was passing along a road in the forest.

"What a beautiful day to go on a stroll in the forest!", He said with very specifically.

Just then, Sonic slammed into him, Knocking Charizard over like a bowling pin. Jolteon looked back, a grin appearing on his face.

"MWHAHAHA! Nothing can stop me now!", immediately after saying that, something grabbed Jolteon, holding him in place. The "something" was none other than a Glaceon ( whom we have never seen before and is probably apart of some other fan fiction the author of this story is oblivious to)!

"We are going (somewhere nonespecific), NOW", Glaceon said through gritted teeth.

"But sis!", Jolteon said with an annoyed tone. Sonic ran past the two, screaming "Victory is mine!".

Sonic, not knowing where he was going, slammed into a big orange object, the object was none other than Charizard!

"You little blue punk!" Charizard screamed, "You think you can just get away with smashing into me while i'am minding my own business?!"

"Look man!", Sonic said trying to be rational, " It was just an accident! Just let me go!".

"You aren't going anywhere" Charizard said.

"Oooooooo, this is getting intense!", the Mothra Larva said, creating a segway into the next Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Charizard snapped his fingers, the finger snapping echoed throughout the woods. With that, Charizards posse showed up, looking at Sonic menacingly. His gang consisted of Ninjask, Aerodactyl, Serperior, and Scolipede.

"I brought some friends", Charizard said with a chuckle. Charizard and his friends started to move in on Sonic, but were interupted when a meteor hit Ninjask!

"What?!" Charizard and his gang screamed in confusion. A Goodra , Leafeon, and Dragalge appeared!

"Need some help?", Goodra asked Sonic.

"Yes!", Sonic said without hesitation. A Petal Blizzard sent by Leafeon hit Aerodactyl, leaving him with 1 HP!

"TERRRIAAAAAAAA", Sonic screamed whilst spindashing into Charizard while also referencing Sonic Adventure 2. Charizard retaliated by using Flamethrower on Sonic. Sonic's HP drops to 50.

"OWOWOWOW!", Sonic screamed in pain, dropping on the floor and rolling.

Cutting to the other battle rather than making a segway...

Serperior used Leafstorm on Goodra! But also halfing it's Special attack, but thanks to a contrary ability, it doubles instead!

"Ouch! That kinda hurt", Goodra said.

(Insert segway that goes back to the fight with Sonic and Charizard here)

"Oh no! Sonic is in trouble!", exclaimed the Mothra Larva (who doesn't help at all).

Sonic kicks Charizard in the face, knocking Charizard on the ground.

"Sonic... please... help...", Goodra said gasping for air. Mothra Larva then threw 5 Sitrus berries at Sonic and Goodra.

"Thanks Mothra!", Sonic said while greedily eating the Berries. With the strength it needed, Dragalge threw a Sludge Bomb at Serperior, One-Hit-Ko-ing it.

"I guess Serperior wasn't so ,*Puts on sunglasses*, Superior", said Dragalge.

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHH!", Sonic screamed.

"You guys suck at jokes", Mothra Larva said with a hint of annoyance in it's voice.

"Ya, we know", Sonic replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shortest Chapter Yet

"Everyone, fall back! Retreat!" Charizard screamed in a voice similar to that of Cobra Commander. His posse ran away, leaving behind Scolipede, who was trying to catch up.

"You're not going anywhere!", said Leafeon, holding Scolipede with his Vine Whip. With Scolipede held down, Sonic spindashes into him, Scolipede tried to scream, but couldn't.

"Hey Sonic", Goodra said.

"Yes?", Sonic answered.

"Do you want to join our team?", Goodra asked.

"Of course!", Sonic said putting no thought into his answer.

"Good, now, lets go back to base. Leafeon, you take Scolipede".

"Right", said Leafeon whilst dragging a crying and kicking Scolipede.

SUDDENLY, GODZILLA APPEARED!

Along with Godzilla came M. Night Shyamalan!

"What a twist!", Shyamalan said.

SUDDENLY, King Ghidorah appears. He keeps the two monsters at bay so the story could continue, making this reveal... ENTIRLEY PONITLESS!

With the Nostalgia Critic reference over with, the story continues.


	4. Chapter 4: The Story Advances

"Come on, let's get back to the base", Goodra said. The rest of the team nodded and followed Goodra to the base, with Leafeon still dragging the now terrified Scolipede. When the gang got there, Goodra turned around and cleared his throat and said "Now that we're here, I think it's time we introduce ourselves to Sonic. I'am Goodra".

"I'am Leafeon, nice to meet you!", said Leafeon.

"And I'am Dragalge!", said Dragalge with a confident grin. Sonic realized it was his turn to intrduce himself.

"I'm Sonic! The fastest thing alive!", Sonic said. Sonic looked around in the spacious room, noticing that there were emblems hung up on the wall. "So what are you guys, a rescue team?". Rather then answering his question, a Sylveon walked into the room introducing herself.

"I'am Sylveon, pleased to meet you", Sylveon said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sonic, will you do something for us?" , Goodra asked.

"Sure, what?", Sonic asked.

"So Sonic, since Dragalge is terrible at it, we need you to interrogate Scolipede".

"Why?", Sonic asked.

"AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR EXPLAINING! JUST DO IT!" , Dragalge screamed at Sonic. Leafeon smacked Dragalge on the head for speaking out of line.

"Just make him talk already, we're part of a rebel alliance, and we need to get information out of him. Don't worry, we'll tell you later", said Sylveon.

"A STAIRFAX ALLIANCE?!", Sonic said out of character with a goofy expression on his face. Sylveon rolled her eyes, and said "Just make him talk already". Sonic walked over to a tied up Scolipede, with a sadistic grin on his face. Scolipede stared at Sonic with pure terror in his eyes. Scolipede had never felt such terror before. Sonic then did something unexpected, he did a strange mating call, which attracted Tails and Knuckles.

At this point, the reader was wondering "What the fuck did I just read." The reader checked over the last sentence again to make sure he/she was still sane. It turns out, the reader was, in fact, still sane, the author was just weird. Anyways, back to the story.

Scolipede pointed to where his mouth should be, his mouth was sewn shut! But Sonic didn't care. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then beated the ever loving shit out of Scolipede.

"This is getting violent!" The Mothra Larva stated while looking through the window. Scolipede couldn't cough up blood because it's mouth was sewn shut, so he started bleeding from it's eyes!

The reader had givin up trying to make sense of what he/she just read, so he/she countinued the story.

Sonic realized he had done enough to Scolipede, so he waved Tails and Knuckles away. An evil grin spread across Scolipedes face, Sonic looked at him with a confused look on his face. JUST THEN, an Arbok fell from the ceiling and started choking Sonic! Giving Scolipede the chance to run away.


	5. Chapter 5: Fan Bitching

Arbok was choking Sonic with Constrict!

"Help!", Sonic said through choked breath. With that, Sylveon freed Sonic, and threw Arbok through the window...

"HOLD UP! HOLD UP!", said WikiZilla Bureaucrat Titanollante.

"What?!", user Anguruisftw2013 replied.

"That doesn't make any sense," Titanollante said, "Fairy types are weak to Poison type Pokemon!"

User/author thegoldnguy rolled his eyes and said "Let's just continue the story!"

Arbok gets up and uses Poison Jab on Sylveon, sending Sylveon into the wall behind her. Sonic rushed into Arbok, using an uppercut and sending Arbok into the ceiling. Arbok fell to the ground with a thud, during the time Sylveon had, she cut Arbok into small pieces. Sonic then pulled a Chaos Emerald from his ass, teleporting Arbok into the nether world, only leaving the head behind (Foreshadowing).

"Hold the fucking phone." , Bureaucrat Titanollante said.

"What now?" Replied user Anguruisftw2013 asked.

"There's no move like that!" said Titanollante. The following argument was long and boring, user thegoldnguy just wanted the story to continue, seeing how it was 12:17 A.M. and he just wanted to go to sleep. Even Sonic rolled his eyes at the two people's arguing.

"Anyways, thanks for the help." He said to Sylveon, while also breaking the war between the two users.

"Sure thing." Sylveon said with a smile. Arboks still alive head was moaning in pain (because fuck logic).

"Shut up before I eat you!" Said Sylveon.

It was then that Sonic joined the rescue team, going on many wonderful adventures. But those stories are for another time.


End file.
